


Love is Blind

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Hi i have a visual impairment and I want Flake to love me, M/M, This is straight up for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: A visually impaired reader meets Flake. Cuteness ensues





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is like sorta a self insert but kinda not. I plan on making more of these blind/vip character stories. Soooo gET READY BINCHES. 
> 
> Anyway, Flake loves his visually impaired boyfriend.
> 
> Also this isn't my usual writing style...sorry. i was trying more story based rather than description based.
> 
> (Y/N) your name  
> (Y/F/N) your friend's name

You met him on a spring day, as you were sitting in the park trying to ignore the 6 boys hollering and having fun. Or well, 5 boys hollering and yelling and their one friend with a book trying to read in the shade of the trees. You could hear the muscly one screaming at the thin one with a book, “FLAKE! Get over here! We’re gonna jump in the pond!” The thin one looked up from his book for a miniscule second, gazing over at you for a short moment, and then returning to his book. You could tell his hair was light, possibly bleached but with the roots starting to come through.  
“Don’t get the nice cute boy wet,” He said quietly, but loud enough for you to hear him. It caused you to look up slightly, out into the distance. Did he mean you?  
“Oh yes, I know. You’d much prefer to get the nice cute boy wet yourself, wouldn’t you?” The muscular one said very loudly with a laugh. You stood up, fixing your sunglasses on your face and walking away before the 5 guys all ran past you, jumping into the freezing waters of the pond. You were only splashed with small spots of water, thank goodness.

You stopped in front of the thin, tall boy with his book. He looked up at you as you sat down next to him. His light eyes watched you carefully, his face emotionless.   
“What are you reading?” You asked with a smile. He smiled a soft grin, and showed you the book cover. Oh gosh, he didn’t know, you thought. You took off your sunglasses and carefully took the book from his hands, getting the cover as close to your face as you could in order to read it. He watched you intently, his eyes half lidded as though he was trying to figure you out.   
“Have you tried glasses?” He asked in a genuine tone. You handed the book back to him and laughed.   
“I have glasses. They only help me so much. Not even enough to really help, so i just don’t wear them.” You told him.   
“I wear glasses.” He told you, pointing to the pair of glasses that sat on the top of his head. He closed his book and put the glasses back on his face.  
“I see that...they suit you nicely.” You said, watching him blush softly.   
“Thanks…” He said, turning to look at his 5 friends splashing in the water. “God they’re idiots.”   
You laughed, putting your sunglasses back on and lying down on the grass. “What’s your name?” he asked you.   
“(Y/N).” You said. He nodded, lying down beside you.   
“I’m Flake.” He said to you, putting a hand under his head on the grass. 

You and Flake stayed there, lying in the shade of the trees for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. You barely spoke, but you felt like you really didn’t have to speak to each other. It was as though you knew each other perfectly, even though you had just met. Soon, you heard the 5 friends walking up to you.   
“Flake did you get this nice boy wet yet?” The muscular one asked.   
“Go home, Till.” Flake said, eyes closed. You watched the men as they walked past you, smiling at you.   
“We know how to take a clue!” The shortest of them said.   
“Yeah, ok, bye.” Flake said.   
“Don’t fuck in public! That’s a good way to get ARRESTED!” The spiky haired one yelled.   
“Oh my fucking GOD. I am sorry about them,” Flake said to you.   
“No, they’re cute.” You told him with a laugh. He sighed and let out a laugh.   
“So, what’s wrong with your eyes?” he asked.   
“Nothing.” You smirked.   
“What makes you not be able to see so well?” He rephrased. You felt the urge to scoot closer to him, to let him wrap his arm around you. Instead you just stayed in that spot, explaining to him how your eyes worked. You usually got annoyed when having to explain over and over and over to countless people, but he seemed genuinely interested. He wasn’t just going “oh ok! Whatever.” He was turned on his side facing you, watching you speak. He was asking questions, which you gladly answered. 

~

“So you CAN see?” He asked for the twelfth time as the two of you walked down the street, holding your hand as if to guide you as you went along.  
“Yes! Flake I can see...just not very well or a lot.” You laughed. He nodded and squeezed your hand. “You don’t have to hold my hand.”  
“What if i want to?” He asked softly, a smile on his face. “Do you mind?”   
“Not at all…” You said quietly, letting him continue to hold your hand. He stopped you two at the door of an apartment building.   
“This is where I live.” he said. “You seem tired. Come inside.” 

You laughed at how sweet he was being, but you knew that your roommate would worry if you were gone all night. So you told him this. He fixed his glasses on his face and nodded.   
“Well you can use my phone then?” He asked. “To call them.” You agreed and headed inside with him. Though you had only known each other this single day, you felt so close to him. You wanted to spend all your time with him.

~

The apartment was well kept, and he guided you to the phone, leaving the room so that you could have some privacy. You dialed the number of your own apartment, knowing that your roommate would be home.  
“Hello?” They answered.   
“Hey, (Y/F/N)! It’s (Y/N).” You said.  
“Where the hell are you?” They questioned. “You’re safe right?”  
You laughed at their question. “Yes, yes, I’m safe. I’m with a boy.” You replied, and you heard them gasp on the other end of the phone.  
“Is he cute?” They asked loudly.  
“Yes. Very.” You reply quietly, taking your sunglasses off and hanging them off your shirt. You looked around the living room you stood in. You looked at the crooked pictures that hung on the wall of Flake and his friends, some you recognized from the group he had been with, and others that you didn’t seem to know. Then again, some of these pictures were very small polaroids and you’d have to unpin them from the wall to get a good look, but you assumed that you knew no one.  
“Well, have fun. Not too much tho!” (Y/F/N) said to you before saying goodbye and to stay safe. You hung up the phone, and turned to go to Flake. Unfortunately, you didn’t remember which way he went and you didn’t want to seem like you were snooping around his home. So you just stood there for a moment, hoping he’d hear you being silent. 

He walked in a few minutes later, carrying two plates of food.   
“Hey, are you done on the phone?” He asked. You nodded, watching a smile appear on his face. He held a plate out to you. “I made food. Are you hungry?” He asked. You looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and felt your heart melting a little bit. You nodded and took the plate, feeling your fingers barely touch as he handed it to you. It made you jump slightly, and you realized just how romance starved you were. After all, you always thought, who’d want to date you? You with your crooked nose, and awkward stance, and no sight....You weren’t the most appealing. At least, you weren’t your type, that was for sure.   
“You can sit over here with me? Or on the floor? Or anywhere really.” Flake said to you, plopping his thin frame onto the broken looking couch. Though the place was well kept, it was...not the nicest. But you didn’t mind. You had no place to judge him on where he stayed. You squinted in his direction for a second, and noticed he was looking in your direction too. He patted the spot on the couch beside him, and you nodded softly, walking over and sitting down beside him. He didn’t have a television, so you both sat there in silence for a moment before he started talking. 

The discussion wasn’t about anything interesting. It was nothing spectacular. How was the weather? How was your life? Where are you from? Simple small talk, really. But you felt so comfortable. You felt at home. You felt as though he cared, despite only knowing you only today. Why though? Why did he care? Was it because he thought, “Oh this poor blind guy. He needs friends too.”? Or did he genuinely like you? You weren’t sure at this point. But you were going to revel in the love that you felt from him.   
You finished eating. You continued talking. And soon, you found yourself with your head resting on his chest, both of you lying down on the couch. His arm around your waist, his other hanging off the couch. You were comfortable. Both of you were. And you fell asleep in this moment, your dreams filled with hopes of the future.


End file.
